


《One More Step》

by Hatsusora_0830



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsusora_0830/pseuds/Hatsusora_0830
Summary: Frozen2電影後半改寫，源自一個「如果艾莎最後沒有回來」的腦洞。通篇廢話，補償心態，預定HE。
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

《One more step》Chapter1

一切都結束了。

安娜在克里斯多夫的攙扶下踉蹌走出森林，所有的人都在歡呼，馴鹿們奔跑著加入小斯的行列，在久違的原野上恣意奔跑。森林裡的人像從夢中醒來，可安娜的心卻陷入了一場永遠不醒的惡夢。

淚水是不合時宜的，她勉強自己維持禮貌的微笑。

自由應該被讚頌，可代價卻過於沉重。

剎那間，她彷彿聽見了呼喚，蓋兒為她捎來了一片美麗的雪花，她顫抖著伸出手，又看著雪花在指尖碰觸到之前碎裂。她跟著那些碎屑往前，奔跑著滑下高地，一直追逐到大地與海的交界，一度，她燃起了希望，遙遙望向遠方，她多希望只要看得夠久，就能發現艾莎從遙遠的彼方，乘風破浪而來，只要她看得夠久的話。

父母遺留下來的地圖顯示阿托哈蘭在遙遠的更北方，在那片雪花最後飛向的地方。安娜向海裡奔跑，依舊溼透的長靴甚至一腳踩入了浪梢，「這是什麼意思？告訴我．．．艾莎，是妳嗎？」她聲嘶力竭，淚水模糊視線後被更加腥鹹的浪潮打散，克里斯多夫注意到她的脫序，跟了過來急急忙忙從身後將她一把往回抱去。

「安娜、妳冷靜一點，我們沒辦法就這樣過去的。」克里斯多夫把她摟在懷裡，接二連三的噩耗使她殘破不堪，他有點害怕，不知道該如何安慰這樣的安娜，他從沒見過安娜臉上出現這樣的表情，「我們需要船隻、而且不能是隨便的船，它必須非常堅牢．．．也許我們該先回到艾倫戴爾看看．．．」

艾倫戴爾，安娜抬起臉，猛然想起艾倫戴爾已在自己決定下付之一炬的事實，這澆熄了她心中恨不得立刻動身前往阿托哈蘭的主意，她們的國民在一夕之間失去了容身之所，儘管魔法森林的詛咒已被破除，艾倫戴爾的人民也早就在洪水來臨之前撤退，可他們如今眼見家園被洪水摧毀，孤苦無依，她不能放任事態繼續這樣下去．．．她的路還沒走完，她還有更重要的事情．．．。

她蜷縮在克里斯多夫的懷抱中，讓克里斯多夫和小斯帶著她回到艾倫戴爾的懸崖。她已經瀕臨極限，克里斯多夫只能寬慰她，讓她休息一會。有一度，他以為自己摟著真的是一塊冰，她甚至比當年被艾莎誤傷心臟那時還要來的絕望頹喪，她用母親的披肩將自己包裹起來，又把盛放著雪寶留下來的那些部分的小包緊緊摟在胸前。

克里斯多夫很溫暖，但那份滾燙的溫暖卻只是一再的提醒著她，另一個與這份溫暖截然不同的生命的逝去。

她承擔起了姊姊的職責，成為艾倫戴爾的女王，她想起童年時父親給她們說的那些有關魔法森林的睡前故事，溫厚嗓音略帶遲疑的結局：「而我走出了森林，成為了艾倫戴爾的國王。」，父親同樣倉促而別無他法的境地寬慰了她，儘管在她的心中，艾莎始終才是那個最適任的王國領導者。

可她卻已經永遠的失去了她。

她向她的人民道歉，向北烏卓人道歉，以女王之姿，請求他們的寬恕和同舟共濟，幸好她那些樂天知命的百姓們並沒有顯得太過憤慨，也許是看在艾莎的份上，或者是看在安娜失去最後的、僅有的親人的緣故，藉由魔靈和北烏卓人的協助之下，他們從搭建簡陋營地著手、進而請求石巨人替他們從魔法森林中運送大量木材、石片，重建家園。

百姓對於她的評價是很好的，積極、溫暖、善良大方，和總是顯得有些距離感的艾莎不同，她豐富的同理心使她懂得大家的難處和問題癥結點在哪裡，哪怕她並沒有能夠隨心所欲幻化驅使的魔法，來為大家變出一間間冰霜所打造的房屋，她仍然盡了她最大的力量來協助她的人民，前者是很令人敬畏而讚嘆，而後者，更多了幾分胼手胝足的踏實感。

她也嘗試過派人去尋訪阿托哈蘭，在居民的住所大抵安定下來之後，卑微的請求他們打造一艘船隻，黑海也不似過去那般凶險惡劣，但所有的船隻，始終無法穿越，那片海洋，像是有生命、意識似的，禮貌的婉拒著任何人的接近，北烏卓人猜測，是黑海中的水靈在阻擋著他們的前行。

「還不是時候。」  
族長只能這樣解釋。

安娜把城堡的重建安排在最後，當然主要的原因是她將人民的需求擺在第一位，可不能否認的是，重建城堡對她來說就像是要去揭開已然結痂的瘡疤，強迫她再一次審視她所珍視的一切、她的所愛一一離去的事實。

季節更迭、春去秋來，她只能不斷的鼓勵著自己，一步接著一步，不是一蹴而成的野心、沒有君臨天下的抱負，她只是先走出一步、再接著一步，一步接著一步，能把荒煙蔓草走出曲徑大道，總有一天會好的，總有一天。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※

艾莎並不是不想回來，更準確的說起來，她是被困在了阿托哈蘭，她的肉身無法那麼快的與第五靈完全結合，她花了一點時間才理解到冰凍是阿托哈蘭拯救她和第五靈的唯一手段，她必須經由這個過程脫胎換骨，否則她和第五靈都將直接面臨滅亡。

她為了追尋真相，太過深入了阿托哈蘭的記憶之中，那是遠遠超過她自身所能承受的，真正的千年寒霜、萬年凍冰，冰川是一切河流的源起，水又承襲著甚至比人類存在更遠古以前的記憶，不僅僅只是她所擁有的那些過去、包括這個王國、這片土地、此處汪洋，一切的一切都幾乎在同時間湧入，她的身軀只是一個容器，第五靈必須確保這個容器足夠堅強。

在她承襲了這一切的同時，她也近乎成為了一個全觀全知的存在，她像被包裹在一個繭殼之中，吸收、消化、成長，等待著真正的蛻變。

她的意識迷失在萬千洪流之中，生來與眾不同的能力、那些質疑、困惑，和渴望尋找歸屬感以及真相的所有，在這些記憶面前，她的煩惱迎刃而解，知道所有的答案原來就掩藏在自身，能夠帶領自己突破以及成長的，原來自始至終都只有她自己。

待在阿托哈蘭之中是沒有時間感的可言，一切靜止不動，剎那即是永恆，她只是不斷的想起和安娜有關的一切，那像她心中的一枝照明的蠟燭、一座遠望的燈塔，給她溫暖、維繫住她的情感和意志。

當她最終能獲得阿托哈蘭的首肯、承著水靈馬回到艾倫戴爾的峽灣時，她首先注意到的是，季節不同了，陽光和煦、海風輕送，她們踏入魔法森林時才剛是秋天，可如今的艾倫戴爾卻綠草如茵、百花盛放，她皺起眉頭，遠遠的看見了與她記憶中不全然相同的城堡。

建築仿造著當年的模樣，規模卻縮小許多，艾莎看見一些像是冰一樣的東西，點綴在城堡尖塔、牆面的頂端，再靠近一點，才發現是水晶、玻璃一類的製品，被打磨、燒製成了雪花的樣式，每一片或大或小，型態萬千，都沒有重疊，她不知道那是現任女王的命令，盡可能的，想模擬出她當年隨心所欲所施展成行的魔法的萬分之一。

那些點綴在日光的照射下熠熠生輝，折射出燦爛光斑。

艾莎心中激動萬分，安娜真的做到了，她接收到自己結凍前留下的最後訊息，成功的帶領著眾人破壞了水壩、消弭了魔靈的憤怒，更帶領著所有居民重建了艾倫戴爾。她有太多太多的話想告訴她，有關於當時事態有多麼緊急、她有多麼的迫於無奈，還有，她有多麼、多麼的想念她。

可是她在哪裡呢?

艾莎從城堡下方的小徑上岸，匆匆向水靈馬道別， 她小心翼翼的循階而上，憑藉著記憶進入城堡，內部大致上的規劃都還是一樣，可艾莎並不知道自己到底確切的在阿托哈蘭待了多久，可能是幾個月、拜託千萬不要是好幾年，她很緊張、擔憂、焦慮，她想起自己甚至沒有跟安娜好好道別，她原以為她們很快就會再見。

她已經習慣了裸足，踩踏在地上的腳尖輕柔無聲，一步接著一步的組成了一支優美的舞，卻顯得無心而倉促，禮服後方的薄紗在空中揚起，像蝴蝶的雙翅、精靈仙子背上的薄翼，透著柔光，她眉梢緊蹙的來到理應是安娜房間的地方。

裡頭閃亮簇新，卻彷彿不曾被使用，她又經過了自己兒時和安娜分開以後獨居的房間，它已經重新粉刷，家具、擺設甚至是些許磨損處，許多細節都被盡可能還原的和從前一模一樣，卻同樣沒有人在裡面。

最後來到父母的臥室，當年她自登基繼位以後就選擇了搬入的地方。

在這趟旅程出發的當夜，安娜還在那裡摟著她為驚惶不安的她唱起了母親的搖籃曲，她記得安娜小指指尖掃過鼻頭的酥癢，幾乎和母親一模一樣。

相較起前面的那幾處地方，這裡的確顯得生氣蓬勃，使用過的馬克杯裡還有剩下一半的可可，凌亂的梳妝台、穿過又急忙脫下的睡衣、艾莎放慢了腳步，儘管裡頭，此時此刻的確無人。但那些痕跡卻吸引了她的注意，使她愛不釋手的輕輕撫摸而過，她注意到床邊散落著一疊羊皮紙和書卷，上面標滿了註記，似乎是書寫者和自己的一種對話。

－－－兩種做法哪一種比較好、艾莎會怎麼做?

她用指尖依戀的撫摸過自己的名字。已然淡去的墨水因而變得稍微鮮明，像是在呼應著她的思念，她放下那些文件，輕輕的側坐到床面上去，長髮及腰，背對著房門，面向床鋪，床上擺放著好幾個枕頭，只有一個些微凹陷，是真正被長期使用的痕跡，那上頭甚至還有一些稍微深色的漬痕，她幾乎可以想像安娜是如何在上面翻滾、打呼熟睡的。

突然她注意到某樣東西在枕被之間露出了一小角，她伸出手，輕而易舉的抽出了那樣東西，是母后的披肩，安娜是裹著披肩入睡的。

艾莎悲傷的低下頭，她不知道自己又讓安娜寂寞了多久，天知道她該有多麼的傷心欲絕。

她會以為自己失蹤抑或是．．．已經死亡？

淚水在她的眼眶匯集打轉然後安靜的掉落到披肩上，自她與第五靈結合後，她就幾乎不再有過如此強烈的情緒起伏，可是那份感覺是好的，那讓她感覺到自己曾經身為人類的存在。那讓她感覺自己仍舊溫暖如昔，滿懷熱愛。

「艾．．莎．．．？」

她聽見身後傳來騷動，倒抽了一口氣後，從嘴中擠出的字句殘破而微弱，「是妳嗎?」身後的人小心翼翼的問到，彷彿是怕驚擾了她，萬一那是夢該怎麼辦，太過大聲的話，可能又要從夢中驚醒了，安娜死死的咬著自己的嘴唇，「可以...讓我看看妳的臉嗎?」

哪怕是夢也好，是夢也沒關係。

艾莎抬起頭，側過臉，長髮如瀑，披散而下，像一匹優雅的白駒，脖頸纖長，又像一只美麗的白鹿，她轉過身來，給了安娜一個帶著哭意的微笑，「安娜，是我。」她的嗓音，像月光一樣柔和，安娜始終不敢置信，她僵硬著身體，深怕作錯了一個環節那怕表錯情就要使這一切灰飛煙滅，她只是不斷地重複著，「真的是妳嗎?」

艾莎點點頭，心碎地看著她眼眶裡打轉的眼淚，和因為忍耐逐漸脹紅著的臉，「過來。」她起身，對安娜展開手臂。

安娜終於忍無可忍的投入她的懷抱。

「噢、艾莎，噢，我們都以為、我以為妳．．．可是雪寶、可是冰宮，還有棉花糖他們．．．」安娜將臉靠在她肩上，斷斷續續的抽泣著緊緊的擁抱著她，「妳沒事、妳真的沒事，真的是妳！」她又猛的伸直手臂，把艾莎上上下下地看了個仔仔細細，無奈不斷湧出的淚水令她視線模糊不清，她只好用手背胡亂的抹，艾莎原本在落淚，但是看見她這樣實在忍俊不住，伸手輕輕去拭，又哭又笑的將額頭往前抵在了她的額頭之上：「是我，真的是我。」

「安娜，我很抱歉，真的，我不知道會這樣。我被困住了，我跟隨著線索，因為太過渴望知道最後的真相所以追得太遠、太深入了，是阿托哈蘭將我暫時冰封，協助我成為第五靈。」她放下覆蓋在安娜臉頰上的手，又進而向前擁緊她，「我真的很抱歉、很抱歉讓妳一個人面對這一切。」

「到底經過了多久？我到底錯過了多久呢？」她輕聲地問道，安娜還哭得很兇，口齒不清的回覆了她：「三年、三年六個月又兩天。」

艾莎沉痛地閉上眼。

她被困在阿托哈蘭時就曾懊悔的想過，自己從前沒有好好的和安娜一起分擔政務，依循著父親的指示，姊妹齊心，一來是她自己也是在成為王者的路上苦苦摸索、二來是基於私心，她希望因為自己而白白喪失了十三年時光的安娜能夠快樂的去享受城門敞開後的每一天，她捨不得安娜像自己一樣被那些枯燥乏味的政務纏身，如果一定要有人來做這些事，那就讓她一個人去承擔就好了，可沒想到她卻被困在阿托哈蘭，她當時甚至不知道自己算不算活著，只是反覆地想著，安娜該怎麼辦、該怎麼面對她們的人民？

早知道就應該帶著她一起完成，在這之前她其實從沒有真正的考慮過與安娜分擔，並不是因為她不信任安娜，只是因為她太渴望安娜能夠隨心所欲的去做那些她真正想做的事、與她心愛的人待在一起，談一場她自小就嚮往的浪漫戀情。

然後她又漸漸想通，這也許也正是她們分別前，安娜如此害怕的緣故，不是因為她深信自己的魔法能凌駕於一切之上能獨立自救而安娜感受不到，是因為她始終沒有真正的敞開胸懷，與她同甘共苦，給予她全部的信任，她只是一直小心翼翼的在保護著安娜，卻反而令安娜猝不及防的面臨了自己的消失和家園破滅。

「我真的，很抱歉，安娜。我是個糟糕透頂的姐姐。」她低聲地說，雙肩微微顫動。

安娜卻著急的抬起臉來為她辯解：「嘿、我不許妳這樣說，妳又不是故意的，妳自己也不知道會變成這樣，我知道妳當時是為了保護我，而且在最後關頭，妳還是留了訊息給我，讓我想辦法挽回一切，我知道妳是信任我的。」

「我當然相信妳。」艾莎的臉皺了起來，「妳真的做得很好。」

「那是因為我有你們，因為我知道妳是追隨著爸爸的腳步，而我則追隨著妳的，妳對我來說，就像北極星，指引著我前行的方向。因為想成為像爸爸、像妳這樣的女王，我才能堅持下去。」安娜對她羞澀的微微一笑。

「安娜，妳不需要成為我，妳看看妳把艾倫戴爾恢復得多好？父親跟我，甚至是放眼歷代君王，都未曾有人面臨過這樣翻天覆地的災難，妳早已超越了我們。妳有著一顆比任何人都還要溫暖而替人著想的心，還有面對過去、糾正錯誤的勇氣，妳才是最適合艾倫戴爾的女王。」艾莎破涕為笑，捏了捏她的手心，但是聽她這樣一說，安娜卻沒來由地有些慌張了起來。

「不、艾莎，這個位置是妳的，我的意思是、如果妳想要的話，這一直都是屬於妳的。」她結結巴巴的說著，是因為話才說出口後，又意識到也許當一位女王，一直都不是艾莎最想做的事，艾莎剛剛是不是說了她已經成為了第五靈，「或者．．．」她試探性地開口，「妳有什麼其他想做的事嗎？」

「我想留在阿托哈蘭以及魔法森林，這也是我真正的使命。媽媽有兩個女兒，就像一條橋的兩邊，唯有我們一人一邊，才能形成這個橋梁，也唯有我們齊心協力，才能避免悲劇重蹈覆轍。」艾莎微微仰首，脖頸上扯緊的線條優美而纖弱，她的頭髮散發著月白色的柔光，在說出這句話的時候，她的驕傲以及堅定讓安娜看迷了眼。

安娜點點頭，小心的壓抑著自己內心的不捨，「我說過的，不管妳做什麼決定，我都會支持妳。我覺得這樣聽起來很好。」她回握住艾莎的手，與她十指交扣。

艾莎對她的體諒報以微笑，突然間她歪了歪頭，做出了一個十分俏皮的表情：「所以，我想問妳一個問題。」

「妳想不想，堆個雪人呢?」


	2. Chapter 2

《One more step》Chapter2

安娜先是愣了一秒，然後才反應過來似的瞪大了雙眼，她看著艾莎臉上參雜著歉疚和懷念的表情，從床上彈了起來，長裙拖地沒能妨礙她以行雲流水般的氣勢小跑步離開，「等我一下、艾莎，就，待在那裏就好。」她邊說，邊繞到床鋪的另一側，從巨大三角形花窗一旁能照射到太陽的地方抱回了一個玻璃罐。

艾莎一眼就看出了那是什麼。

「妳知道的，他很喜歡曬太陽。」安娜謹慎的抱著玻璃罐坐回艾莎身旁，「是蓋兒幫我們把他的冰塵收集在了一起送回來給我們。」艾莎能看得見冰塵裡夾雜了一些已然乾燥了的番紅花的花瓣，玻璃罐的最上頭還擺放著三塊石頭、兩支樹枝，和一根新鮮的胡蘿蔔，安娜順著她的視線低聲解釋到:「這會讓我感覺他始終陪著我。」

「我知道的。」艾莎伸手摟緊她的肩膀，泫然欲泣的嗓音已經有點沙啞，「幸好，水擁有記憶。」

她閉上眼，挺起胸膛深深呼吸，玻璃罐裡的冰晶像是在與她相互呼應一般散發出幽藍色的光芒，然後它們開始形成一個迷你旋風，在兩人的面前飛快打轉，鈕扣、雙臂甚至是招牌紅鼻子都在艾莎的指揮下一一歸位，這不是她在安娜面前施展過的最璀璨炫爛的魔法、也絕非建造冰宮、點綴城堡那樣華美震撼，可卻絕對是她所見過的最溫暖動人的一次。

她們兒時最好的玩伴、數十年來間隔著一道門的距離卻仍然串聯起彼此心靈的摯友，姊妹間共同的回憶、無可取代的家人－雪寶，此時已然成形。

小雪人眨眨眼，好奇的回望，「艾莎、妳沒事了!還有安娜!所以，我們做到了嗎?」他高興地上下揮動手臂，「安娜、我們做到了，對嗎?但這是哪裡?我們已經回到家裡了嗎?」

「事實上...」安娜有些心虛的瞇起了眼睛，她飛快的和艾莎交換了一個眼神繼續說道:「艾莎是剛剛才回來的，你們...睡得有點久，大概有，三年那麼久。」

雪寶用力的伸了一個懶腰，「為什麼我一點也不意外呢，難怪我覺得腰酸背痛的，這就是睡美人的感受沒錯吧，噢妳們知道嗎，《睡美人》這個故事最初的雛型是出自巴西耳的《五日談》，在那個版本裡面．．．」

「雪寶、你難道不好奇你都錯過了些什麼嗎？」安娜笑吟吟的打斷了他，又突然想起什麼似的轉向艾莎，「噢，那冰宮那裏也已經恢復過來了嗎？棉花糖他們呢？」

「一個不少。」艾莎優雅的對她點了個頭，雪寶聽見兄弟的名字，精神振奮的抬起臉說道：「嘿，說到他們，總得有人去跟他們解說一下這次事件的來龍去脈吧！讓我來吧，讓我和我那忠實的馴鹿朋友．．．小斯在這裡嗎？」

「牠跟克里斯多夫去活石谷了，應該要傍晚才會回來。」安娜溫柔的答覆他，但重獲生命的小雪人熱情四溢，已經馬上踏出了前往冰宮的步伐，「大夥，不用等我吃晚餐，我想我沒那麼快回來。」

安娜一聽他這麼說，便急忙從身後叫住了他，「雪寶、等一下，山裡有狼群，你一個人去太危險了。」，艾莎靜默不語，忽然伸手搭在了她肩上，但視線卻是看向外頭的，擦拭得一塵不染的窗外空無一物，下一秒，卻被輕輕地往內推了幾下，發出喀噠喀噠的聲音，最後乾脆被撞得直接敞開。

「我想蓋兒已經等不及要歡迎雪寶的歸來了，不如，我們就請她幫我們這個小忙好嗎？」她氣定神閒的對安娜微微一笑，安娜這才放下了心，牽起雪寶的手將他托送到窗台上，「記得回來吃晚餐，我們都還沒來得及向大家介紹你回來了呢。」

兩人送走了雪寶，終於也完全的止住了眼淚，安娜轉過身來，她一襲深黑色的禮服十分典雅，衣襬邊緣和袖口上以金線交織而成的麥穗紋路完美的襯托了她如今越發沉穩而內斂的氣質，她面向著艾莎，背對著一整片碧藍如洗的天空，和午後斜陽，笑容嬌豔明媚得像一朵只為艾莎舒展綻放而開的花，她已經很久不曾如此開心了，艾莎回來了、雪寶也回來了，如雨雲一般壟罩著她的悲傷和沉痛，終於煙消霧散、雨過天晴。

「所以現在呢，妳想下去見見大家嗎？我想凱伊和格爾達一定會很高興的。」

艾莎凝視著她，抿起嘴唇故意把第一個音節拖得長長的，「嗯，我不知道耶，我覺得也許我們可以把這份驚喜保留到晚餐的時候。」

「也許，艾倫戴爾的女王陛下，會想藉趁機開溜一會，出去兜兜風？」

安娜愉快的點了點頭，「當然好啊。」只要能和艾莎在一起，不論一起做什麼都好，她只是不太明白，她原以為多年不見的姊姊會想靜靜的坐下來和她一起交換彼此這些時光以來錯失的那些，比方說，嘗試告訴她阿托哈蘭有多美、或者成為第五靈的感覺如何。

她在艾莎的牽引下越過長廊、艾莎的步伐很輕盈，她和安娜並肩前行，只約略的比安娜快上一步的速度好帶領方向，可卻不再似分開前兩人一同踏入未知境地時那樣的莽撞。她是歡快的，同時又是那樣的篤定，彷彿世界都盡在她的掌控之中，又好像只是牽著安娜的手，就已經完整了她的世界。

銀白色的長髮流洩而下，像沐浴在月光下的長河蜿蜒幽靜，安娜沉醉的凝視著她，心中被無比驕傲和喜悅充滿，艾莎側過臉來對她淺笑，但她面上泛起的些微紅暈使她看上去更像是因為已經知道了安娜是在用如此熱烈的目光盯著她看才迫不得已回過頭來的窘迫：「我臉上有什麼嗎？」她輕聲地問。

「沒有、就只是，妳很美。」安娜真心誠意的嘆息著，回手扣緊了她的手：「而且妳是真的回來了，妳就在這裡，牽著我的手，我．．．我想我只是太高興了。」

「噢．．．安娜。」艾莎笑了笑，收緊了五指，用拇指在她的手背上來回摩娑，安撫著讓她放心，當然、她放下了長髮，又替換了一件白雪盈盈的薄紗禮服讓她看起來和從前大不相同，但比起這一切，安娜更加深切的從她身上感受到的是一種脫胎換骨的徹底轉變，「到了。」

她們在城堡下方與峽灣相連的地方止步，只見艾莎對著海面微微伸手，安娜認為她甚至都還沒抬到她原先所設想的高度時，海中已有浪花湧起，憑空躍出了一匹透藍色的水馬，討好似的用鼻頭去蹭了蹭她的手心。

「我的天啊，是水靈馬！」

安娜對水靈馬的感受是有些複雜的，畢竟這麼些年她鍥而不捨得派人前往也好、甚至包括她自己也幾次登上了前往尋找阿托哈蘭的船隻之上，可卻全都無一例外的，所有船隻一旦抵達黑海就會像被孩子捏住尾巴的紙船一樣只能在原地打轉、無功而返。葉蓮娜和哈尼瑪倫都安慰她，水靈馬應該沒有惡意，只是時機未到，牠有牠不能放行的原因。

可除此以外，祂還是她兒時的記憶、艾莎和她的魔法森林角色中的其中一員，由姊妹倆合力接龍為祂量身打造的「二創」故事，不勝枚舉。她實在討厭不起祂來。

水靈馬低下頭，鼻頭噴出幾聲氣息，艾莎向前用自己的額頭和祂相互貼合，忽然轉過來對安娜嫣然一笑：「祂要我向妳轉達歉意，讓妳的船在黑海上打轉的時候丟掉了一條手帕、和一頂帽子。祂不是有意的。在我的轉換完成以前，祂不能讓任何人踏上阿托哈蘭，以免我因此丟掉性命。」

安娜垂下了肩膀，恍然大悟道：「妳的意思是，祂那是在保護妳。」

「沒錯。」艾莎用指尖搔了搔水靈馬的下巴，「還不只這樣，祂告訴我，爸媽的船隻漂流進入迷霧後也是由祂幫忙送回岸邊的。」

「因為那上頭有令祂熟悉的氣息。」

「謝謝祢。」安娜衷心的向水靈馬致謝，「謝謝祢為我們所做的這一切。」

水靈馬嘶鳴了一聲，沒有變化的表情看上去倨傲而意氣風發，艾莎拍了拍祂，接著轉過頭對安娜伸出手，「來吧，再不出發，就趕不及在晚餐時間前回來了。」


	3. Chapter 3

《One more step》Chapter3

艾莎牽住了她的手，又想到了什麼似對她開口：「噢，在過去之前，我得先幫妳做點禦寒措施。」季節已將邁入初夏，位於海風與洋流交界之處的艾倫戴爾十分暖活，可她想帶安娜去的地方終年凍寒、四季如冬，就這樣過去可不行。

她將雙掌在胸前交錯纏繞畫圓，手中魔法幻化，像朝著安娜放了一個煙火似的，安娜低頭，只見自己全身上下的皮膚都被一層閃爍著微光的細小冰晶給包裹了起來，衣著也換了，變成一套黑色的騎裝。這和她當年最後一次與艾莎分別時身著的款式十分接近，唯一不同是點綴著橘紅色的太陽紋樣，與艾莎身上的那套由白到紫漸層的禮服儼然成雙成對。

「艾莎，我想我知道妳要帶我去哪了。」

「不是很難猜，對吧？」艾莎蹬上水靈馬的馬背，柔和的拍了拍水靈馬的脖頸，水靈馬便與她心靈相通似的彎下前肢，好讓她能攙扶著安娜爬上來，「呃、艾莎，我沒有冒犯的意思但．．．我．．．」安娜有些不安的將雙手蜷縮在胸前，水靈馬渾身上下都僅是由水構成的身驅光潔明亮，在太陽的折射下散發著七彩虹光，她不確定自己是不是能將手搭在他身上、或者會不會為了保持平衡而一不小心扯下他背上的鬃毛。

艾莎從她身後壓近，雙臂穿越而過搭在了水靈馬的背上，與她牢牢貼合：「坐穩了。」話聲剛落，水靈馬已經往前撒腿狂奔，安娜被反作用力一帶，整個人毫無防備的貼在了艾莎懷裡，浪梢尖端的浮沫、攜帶著鹽分的海風迎面拍打在她臉上，她像個孩子般瞇起眼睛別開臉頰，本能的拱起肩膀把身軀瑟縮成一團。

但奇怪的是，除了最剛開始的往後倒的那一瞬之後，安娜就再也感受不到顛簸了，水靈馬本身即是水，又也許該說，她們身處的這一片大海、乃至追本朔源的河流、冰川都也是他的一部分，當他將前蹄踩踏在海面上每一波轟然捲起的大浪最頂端時，那感覺甚至比馬匹行經草堆泥濘還要來得緩和柔軟，安娜好奇的瞪大了雙眼，左顧右盼，「這真是太不可思議了！」

「安娜、小心點。」艾莎溫和的叮囑牽動了與安娜後背緊緊貼合的胸口，她注意到安娜的身體僵硬了一下，然後稍微往前傾拉開了與自己的距離。

儘管早就適應了水靈馬奔跑時的平穩，她還是得打起十二萬分的精神以防止安娜不小心落到海灣裡去，盡可能的將安娜整個人圈護在自己的懷裡，她知道此刻安娜已經不再害怕，正神采奕奕的四處張望著享受這難能可貴的景色，後腦勺上高高盤起的長髮髮尾捲曲著拂面而過，艾莎眨眨眼，感覺嘴唇有些搔癢，她抿起雙唇，由始至終都帶著溫柔的淺笑。

「那是魔法森林的外圍嗎？我的天啊、他的速度可真夠快的！」安娜指了指兩人右側綠意盎然的森林，又看見了一條瀑布和一片陡峭的岩壁，地貌極速變換，若不是她確信自己正安穩的落在艾莎的懷裡、坐在水靈馬的背上，她肯定會以為自己夢到了自己正在海面上飛翔，她想到這裡，忍不住偷偷的將雙腳踢直，恣意享受強風拂面、從衣物間穿梭而過卻絲毫感覺不到寒冷的魔法在身上作用著。

「安娜。」收緊了手臂，艾莎用帶有笑意的無奈口吻喊了她一聲，她的雙手正牢牢的扶著馬背，只能用額頭輕輕蹭了一下安娜的耳朵，提醒她安分一點，安娜愣了愣，很快的口頭投降：「我只是太高興了嘛。」她低聲的囁嚅著乖巧的收回雙腿，覺得被艾莎的額頭碰過的地方暖洋洋的，明明她和艾莎的身體此刻都該是同樣的一片冰冷低溫才對呀。

她彎下腰安靜了一會，突然又輕聲地開口說到：「艾莎，妳記得我們小時候有一陣子總是在玩的那個魔法森林的遊戲嗎？」

「那個靠王子親吻公主拯救森林的遊戲嗎？」艾莎不置可否的答案從後方傳來。

「最後精靈女王騎著白馬、從天而降，破除了詛咒、拯救了森林。」安娜側過臉，複誦著從前艾莎說過的話，「艾莎，妳就是那個精靈女王、妳就是妳自己的英雄，妳發現了真相、破除了詛咒，拯救了所有的人。妳真的做到了。」

「是我們一起做到的。」艾莎糾正她，「雖然艾倫戴爾因此被沖毀，但是我們非此不可，唯有勇於面對過錯、修正過錯，才能得到魔靈的諒解，消弭祂們的憤怒。」她說，聲音裡再沒有過去的那些自責、擔憂，取而代之的，是充滿信念的堅定和溫柔。

「對，是我們一起做到的。」安娜心滿意足的點點頭，她喜歡聽艾莎說「我們」，她喜歡艾莎將自己放入話語中的那種理所當然，她要得並不多，只是希望自己能在艾莎那注定與眾不同的人生藍圖中，佔上一席之地，她想這樣的要求，以姊妹之間來說，並不是非常過份的吧。

說實話，艾莎當年的不告而別曾令她十分受傷，與她分別前最後毫不留情被送走的舉動在她心中留下一個黑洞般的創口，從憤怒到悲傷，這些情緒日夜蟄伏在她的腦海中，揮之不去，她責怪自己最終仍是沒能擺脫那只冰船的意圖－迫使她遠離艾莎、遠離黑海，越遠越好，她無法不去想，艾莎推開自己的原因中，是否包含著一部分的「不信任」、因為她，就像雪寶說的那樣，只是一個平凡無奇的普通人，

她想說服自己尊重艾莎的選擇、說服艾莎保護自己的用意，卻只是更加深陷自責於自己沒能在最後關頭陪伴於艾莎身邊的痛苦迴圈之中，她知道自己必須站起來、她知道路得走下去，她也都一一做到了，可是，夜深人靜之時，她從自己盲目的、狂亂的尋找著艾莎的每一個夢境中學到，成長，也許僅僅是懂得了如何與傷痛和平共處。

那比起接受，更像是一種妥協，或者競賽，看看時間拉長了，誰會先認輸。

艾莎突然湊近了她的耳畔，將下巴輕輕的抵在她肩上，「妳看。」，她略微壓低的聲音在海風的呼嘯中聽上去有些悠遠迷離，安娜猛的回過神來，匆匆的瞥了她一眼，才順著她的目光看去，「那就是．．．阿托哈蘭！？」她愕然的張開嘴巴，如果說剛才為止水靈馬所帶她遍覽的群山萬壑就像是她夢中的景色，那麼阿托哈蘭就是她連作夢都不曾想像描繪的盛大壯闊。

由無數巨大冰柱交疊而成的島嶼，此時正昂然挺立於天海之間，她彷彿是世界的盡頭、所有答案的起源和終結，沉靜的、肅穆的注視著物換星移、滄海桑田。北風是她的傾訴、黑海是她的歌謠，她的嗓音就是世間萬物的最細微低幽的聲音，只吟唱給那些懂得豎耳傾聽的生靈，水靈馬放慢了速度，優雅的在阿托哈蘭的沿岸停下腳步。

讓兩人著陸後，安娜向水靈馬行禮致謝，他給安娜的感覺和蓋兒很不相同，使她直覺得認為若不是艾莎在，他是不願意被任何人輕易觸碰騎乘的。

水靈馬仰首嘶鳴，在半空中甩動他那一身和冰晶完美結合的鬃毛，一轉身便潛入水中消失不見了。

「他只是不善表達，其實是很高興的。」艾莎替他做出註解，「來吧。」她帶領著安娜深入阿托哈蘭，拾階而上，進入到冰山之中，並不十分寬敞的通道兩側倒映著兩人的面容，安娜看見自己包裹著冰雪魔法的髮色微微泛白，在幢幢倒影中，看上去和艾莎竟是更加相似了。

凍藍色的冰層隨著向前邁進的步伐、旋轉的視角，變幻著七彩的光澤，「我以為，阿托哈蘭是一條記憶的河流。」安娜輕聲感嘆，艾莎點點頭，溫柔的回應她:「她從前的確是。」

「因為祖父建造水壩攔截水源，使洋流無法湧入阿托哈蘭，將她慢慢冰封，並且影響了阿托哈蘭原本主掌的『生命』能力，使她在我身上以冰元素的形象展現。這也是為什麼，我能夠為雪寶、棉花糖他們創造生命的原因。」艾莎悉心的向她解釋，「安娜，之前妳問我，為什麼不告訴妳，不告訴妳我聽得到她的呼喚、不告訴妳我在想什麼．．．」

安娜聽她這麼說，慌亂的抬起手來想打斷她：「艾莎、那都是過去的事了．．．我並沒有．．．」艾莎牽起她的雙手，眼神乾淨明亮，充滿真摯，「以前，我總是很快的想用道歉蒙混過關，卻從沒有真正的對妳敞開心胸、告訴妳我在想什麼。」

「現在，我想好好的把那些話說清楚。」

安娜抿起雙脣，突如其來的哭意使她鼻酸，艾莎記得，艾莎都還記得。

「因為當時我自己也不知道，我沒辦法對我不知道的東西做出評價、妄下定論，因為唯有當我知道答案是什麼之後，才有辦法對妳說明。而那個答案就是現在，我想和妳分享我在這裡找到的一切、分享我的所有。」

「妳願意嗎？」


	4. Chapter 4

《One more step》Chapter4

「噢、艾莎，我當然願意，我求之不得。」安娜已經泣不成聲，她用手背狼狽地阻擋著淚水，艾莎只能笑著用指節第無數次替她抹去眼淚，她可不想安娜對於此處的記憶只剩下無法遏止的哭泣，「來吧。」

「有關我所聽到的那個聲音，是阿托哈蘭代替媽媽傳遞給我的。我們的父母為了尋找我的魔法來源而葬生大海，海洋接收了他們的記憶，並將之送回阿托哈蘭，再透過阿托哈蘭呼喚我前來。」艾莎的聲音，像冰一樣晶瑩剔透，悠遠深邃，「在我成功橫跨黑海後，我來到了這裡，經由阿托哈蘭的記憶，拼湊起所有的一切，有關我的能力、我的出生、我的一切。」

「我一直對於自己的存在有所質疑，這份能力，如果不是詛咒．．．」她頓了頓，聽見安娜噘起嘴不滿的抱怨道：「我很確定這絕對不是。」，艾莎揚起嘴角，「那它又是為什麼而存在的呢？我可以用它來做到什麼？我的極限在哪裡？這些問題始終縈繞心頭，揮之不去，我一直以為，唯有『捨棄過去』、『追尋未來』才是解開這一切的癥結。」

艾莎說著，帶領著安娜來到的地方豁然開朗。

「噢、這是．．．！？」安娜瞠目結舌的站定步伐，「這是、嘿，這我，是我們！這是妳的回憶，對嗎？」她小跑步到兩個小小的身影面前，那是五歲的她和八歲的艾莎，兩人正專心致意的在堆出雪寶最初的模樣。她們的全身都閃爍著凍藍，如雕像一樣精心刻劃地面容栩栩如生，又像一齣不斷重複的短劇，永無止境的出演著相同片段，和這裡所有的冰雕一樣。

她抬起頭放眼過去，看見更多更多倆倆成雙的『回憶』。

「是的。」艾莎感覺自己的臉有點發燙，畢竟她雖然已經接納了某些時刻的自己，要這樣堂而皇之地呈現給別人看，那卻又是完全的另一回事，「當我看到他們時，我才了解到了一件事，正是過去所有的『我』一個片段、一個片段的串聯形成了現在了『我』，沒有哪一個部分應該被捨棄。」

「而更重要的是，安娜，因為有妳，因為在我的人生中，所有最重要的片段都有著妳不求回報的付出和愛支撐著我，我才得以前行，使我成為更好的我。」

「妳曾說我是上天賜予父母親的禮物，可是對於我來說，妳才是我們最重要的禮物。如果沒有妳，我根本做不到學會如何用愛融冰、如果沒有妳，森林就沒辦法被拯救、艾倫戴爾的人民也將無所歸依。」

「是妳讓我的心中充滿了愛。」艾莎臉上的紅潤已經開始往耳根蔓延，她很少說這麼多推心置腹的話。從她的魔力初次失控誤傷安娜後，她就知道自己成為了問題，和父母親煩惱的主要來源，儘管他們仍然溫言以對、並且小心翼翼的在乎著她的情緒，可她知道自己不能再引起除此以外哪怕任何的麻煩。

所以她不做惡夢、也不提問，更不會去傾訴煩惱。

年少時獨處整整十三年的聆聽者僅是一只用襪子和鈕扣縫成的娃娃，她用自己的其中一只手套綁在他肩上為他充做是魔法披風，仍然想像著，有一天歐根畢奧根爵士勇敢尋訪世界時，手套會成為助力，發揮更好的作用。

她以為自己處理得很好，從城堡大門敞開後的每一日，她為安娜、為彼此準備許多活動和驚喜，用歌曲和擁抱來表達她對安娜的愛和謝意，她從不吝嗇表達，告訴安娜她對自己有多麼重要，至少她以為自己是這樣的。可卻對內心深處的那些關於『自己』的想法，絕口不提，她的心是一座要塞，固若金湯，其實安娜也察覺了出來，也向她抗議過，但可悲的是她這個持有者卻未曾擁有鑰匙、不知該如何向他人開啟。

「阿托哈蘭，其實是很排斥外人進入的，所以當年，就算我們的父母能夠成功抵達，大概也無法成功登島。」

艾莎頓了頓，嗓音更加輕柔的繼續說道:「可是我，這裡是我的一切，我源自此處、之後也將回歸這裡，如果在我的生命中，只有一次機會、只有一個人，能帶著她進來，去了解我的全部，我只希望那個人是妳。」

「那只會是妳。」

安娜感覺自己脹紅了臉，她的雙眼在充血、淚水簌簌而落，她沒辦法控制自己，她伸手扇了扇臉，想帶來一點涼意，卻只是徒勞無用，她試著開口說些什麼，掩飾自己超乎想像的激動，可卻只是發出哽咽地啜泣聲，她尷尬的低下頭，心中閃過的念頭狂亂而可笑，艾莎說的那些話遠比她這一輩子看過的所有羅曼史故事情節、對白台詞都還要浪漫動人，如果她把這番話用在求婚，安娜甚至覺得自己會脫口說出該死的「我願意。」。

但她那完美無瑕的姊姊可沒有這一層意思。

「妳好像在告白。」她決定用一個粗糙的玩笑蒙混過去自己的失常，「我的意思是，謝謝、謝謝妳帶我來這裡、還對我說這些．．．所有的一切。但是、老天啊，我當然會一直支持著妳、我當然會為妳付出，這不是理所當然的嗎?妳是我唯一的姊姊呀。」

「我是在告白沒錯。我正在嘗試告訴妳，我有多愛妳。」艾莎回望她，眼眸濕潤氤氳，像被海水打溼的冰層，閃爍著些許盈亮幽光，她說話的語氣十分堅定，彷彿她不知道那個意思該有多讓人誤會一樣，安娜咬了下嘴唇，點點頭對她投降：「我接收到了。」

「同時我也感到很抱歉，錯過了妳的加冕儀式和．．．婚禮。」艾莎飛快地看了她一眼，目光就落在她右手上那一圈銀環上，其實她一早發現了，卻沒有馬上提起，「這將成為我永遠的遺憾。」

「妳、什麼？我的．．．哦，妳說這個，這是假的。當然它上面的寶石是貨真價實的，我的意思是，我並沒有結婚，我只是帶著它來迴避那些．．．妳知道的，別有用心的人。」安娜甩甩手，像要揮掉不存在的蒼蠅一樣的在空中擺了擺，「我並不是在炫耀我有多麼受歡迎．．．只是，妳比我還清楚、這種事能有多煩人，尤其對於一個正值適婚年齡的女王來說．．．簡直是加倍的煩躁。」

「什麼？可是克里斯多夫、他不是，我以為，我以為妳愛他．．．我以為你們彼此相愛。」艾莎喃喃自語，陷入了一股腦的錯愕中，她的表情看上去困惑得不可思議，像是世界觀被瞬間顛覆了一樣，「出了什麼問題嗎？我的意思是，你們之間發生了麼事嗎？」這不能怪她，她畢竟是一個將自己幽居了十三年的人，在她目前的人生歷程中有超過半數以上的時間她一心都在嘗試著封鎖自己真正的感受，好不容易，安娜讓她學會了真愛無可匹敵，可以消雪融冰，但是對於男女之情的那些，好吧、她是真的沒有那麼大的興致，她只知道妹妹十分喜歡這位採冰人，而自己也早已將之視為未來妹婿的不二人選．．．姑且不論她在心底深處其實根本認為妹妹還不到需要著急嫁人的年齡，但，克里斯多夫能帶給安娜歡笑、她能看出來，這個初次戀愛的大男孩也是掏心掏肺的在以自己的方式對安娜好，而且，他們、經常親吻彼此。

艾莎感覺到自己的心臟在下沉，儘管這對甜蜜的小情侶在她面前體貼的多加掩飾，但她還是能偶爾捕捉到兩人嘻笑追逐的身影，她發現自己不是非常的喜歡去回想那些畫面。

「哦，我當然喜歡他，但我想，也就僅止於喜歡。」安娜小聲的囁嚅道，對這個話題顯得有些諱莫如深，她加快語速，「在我以為我．．．失去妳之後，他曾經向我求婚過一次，但當時我實在是，好吧，我的狀況實在太糟了，糟糕到我被他這樣的舉動給激怒了，質疑他為什麼會認為我在失去．．．(僅有的)家人之後，還能想著結婚的事。」

「那不是他的錯，是我的，我不應該那樣看待他，當然我最後意識到他只是想陪伴我，給我我所需要的，我失去了妳，所以他想、也許讓他來成為我的家人會是個讓我打起精神的好方法。」

「但，我們之間的關係，已經無法回到從前那樣了。總之、我們現在是很好的朋友。」，她像告解一樣呻吟著、用最快的速度配合著一些忽高忽低的手勢帶過這一切，然後對艾莎擠出一個乾癟的笑容，「所以我們剛剛說到哪了？我們是為什麼開始討論這件事的？」

「沒關係的，安娜。」艾莎拍了拍她的肩膀，「每一段感情的存在都有其意義，妳已經做得很好了。」她以為自己不小心誤觸了安娜的敏感話題，但是事實上，讓安娜如此惴惴不安的是被迫開口在她面前談論「感情」這件事情，她想讓自己看上去處理得既成熟又圓融，尤其是在，經歷了第一任男友那麼糟糕的災難後，卻顯然笨嘴拙舌的表達了完全相反的模樣。

得到了艾莎的安慰，安娜對她笑了笑，不置可否。好吧，至少她並沒有因此苛責妳、或者希望妳去示好複合，安娜暗自鬆了一口氣，想起艾莎和其他所有得知這個消息的人一樣提議她可以去好克里斯多夫好好談談、解開誤會再續情緣的想法令她感到窒息。

幸好她的姐姐，並不是普通人，她顯然對此並不十分在意，她只是支持著安娜的決定，哪怕曾經有一段時間，全世界的人都在試圖告訴她她錯得有多麼離譜，他們認為她只不過是在鬧脾氣罷了，安娜斜眼瞄了艾莎一眼，就在此時，她看見艾莎抬起頭環顧四週，這座冰霜島嶼正在快速的黯淡下來，「時候不早了。」她說，「來吧，我答應過妳要在晚餐前將妳送回去的。」

「噢對，而且大家都還不知道妳已經回來的這件事情呢！」


	5. Chapter 5

多虧有了水靈馬諾克的幫助，她們剛剛好能在晚餐時間（以及凱伊將城堡翻過來以前）及時趕回。艾莎向格爾達打招呼的當下，她簡直激動得幾乎要暈了過去。用餐進行到一半時，蓋兒捎回了來自雪寶的信息，他不知用了什麼方法簡單的在一塊冰上刻下了『明天見』的訊息，大概是他的獨角戲演得還不夠過癮，艾莎遲疑了一會，便請託蓋兒回到冰宮那裡去，看看明天能不能準時地把雪寶送回來。

夾帶著嫩葉的風之精靈在空中轉了幾圈，以示欣然同意。

「所以…今晚妳會留下來嗎?」

艾莎停下腳步，她一回身，看見安娜小心翼翼地伸出手，從她身後勾住了她的小指和無名指。這讓她想起了她們都還小的時候，安娜還不會說話以前，艾莎總是忍不住地要變換著方法的去逗弄她，讓她伸出又短又軟的小手，在空中胡亂揮舞，最後抓住眼前的一兩根指頭。小小的嬰孩還不會掌握力度，一出手就是用盡全力，稍微偏高的掌心溫度帶著一點點濕熱，好不容易握住了的手指，像握住了世界一樣－－也許現在也是那樣的－－，艾莎反手扣住了安娜的手。

「當然，我才剛回來。」艾莎聳聳肩，聽見了她理所當然的答覆，安娜的眼底亮了起來，像是鬆了一口氣似的垂下肩膀，如釋重負，「妳為什麼會這樣問呢？」她瞥見安娜的肢體語言，輕柔地用拇指的指腹摩娑著安娜手背上的肌膚。

「我，我不想讓妳以為，我阻止妳去做任何妳想做的事。如果妳今天就想回到阿托哈蘭去，我也能夠理解的，真的。」

安娜收緊了與她相握的手，上一次她試著說出心聲時，艾莎拋下她離開了，雖然當她冷靜下來後、試圖換位思考也能夠理解艾莎當時不得不選擇這麼做的原因，顯然兩個人都在黑海喪命或凍死在阿托哈蘭那裡並非明智之舉，如果不是艾莎堅持送走她、她也沒有辦法在接獲艾莎的訊息後，動身前往破壞水壩，更可怕的是－－艾莎將會因此真正喪命－－這個念頭仍然縈繞在她的腦海中，揮之不去，她深怕自己流漏出任何太過迫切希望艾莎留下來的想法，以再次搞砸這失而復得的一切，「只要知道妳平安無事，這一切就足夠了。」

「我很好，我就在這裡。」艾莎加強了一點語氣，她牽起安娜的手，給了她一個平淡的微笑。

有一度她以為自己已經死了，當她為了追究真相而太過深入阿托哈蘭，以至於被自身能力以外的魔法反噬時，當她聽見冰霜自腳底一路延伸，窸窣著往上吞沒她時，她心中唯一的念頭是－－安娜。她以為她會在阿托哈蘭孤獨而絕望的死去，隨後，又因為想起安娜而感覺到絲毫溫暖，原來到了最後的最後，永遠不會在心中消逝的，是愛。

如果真相的揭曉必須伴隨犧牲，如果摧毀艾倫戴爾境內的所有依然不足以償還祖父所犯下的罪，那麼她會面對這一切。但是她又想起安娜，臨別前的她是多麼的驚慌無措，她說她不能失去自己，她的確不能、她們都沒有辦法再一次面臨摯愛逝世的打擊。然而她還是無可避免的令安娜傷心了，在這空白的三年，她無法想像安娜到底是怎麼撐過去的，而當她看見安娜對於她願意留下來這樣枝微末節的小事，感到如此不敢置信的欣喜以及那謹小慎微的態度時，更讓她有股說不出來的難過。

「雖然留在阿托哈蘭以及魔法森林是第五靈所必須承擔的使命，但我想第五靈過去也從缺得夠久了，我很確信在艾倫戴爾多待上幾天不會產生什麼麻煩的。」艾莎晃了晃與她牽握在一起的那隻手，「況且，我想多陪陪妳。」

安娜點點頭，沒再多說什麼，在艾莎轉過身後偷偷的吸了吸鼻子。她覺得無論是否喜極而泣，今天的淚水都已經夠多了。

她們回到安娜目前主要使用的臥房，經過一番簡單的梳洗後，手腳併用的爬上床鋪，這次，艾莎對她張開雙臂，將她攬在懷裡，就像她過去對艾莎做的那樣，「這些日子裡，妳總是圍著媽媽的披肩入睡的嗎？」艾莎讓她把臉靠在自己的胸口，用她們的母后－伊杜娜的披肩把她裹了起來。

這條披肩是艾莎一直到學會如何操控自己的能力以後，才敢拿出來使用的。在那之前，因為深怕難以操控的冰雪魔法會破壞母親的遺物，東西一直原封不動的放在父母臥室裡，說也奇怪，當年她們的父母為了尋求艾莎的魔法起源而踏上航程時，並沒有帶走這條披肩，也許他們自知此行兇險、又也許是諸多繁雜的準備中匆忙落下，以讓她們最終得以有幸保留這一份對母親的念想。

「不太常。」安娜據實以告，「我怕太頻繁的把它拿出來使用，它總有一天會壞掉的。」她的聲線緊繃繃的，隨著時間的流逝，披肩上早已失去了母親的味道，常常撫摸的花紋起了毛，尾端有一個小角還被她粗心大意的勾出了一條線，彼時她正為了失去艾莎而傷心哭泣，在北烏卓人協助提供的簡易營帳中，一片昏暗，她哭得太腫的眼睛分不清楚周邊的許多東西，披肩上面吸附了她的許多眼淚、甚至是一點鼻涕，然後她一不小心裹著披肩劃過了扔在一旁的羽毛筆上，那讓她無可避免的聯想到了身邊所有的一切都在崩壞以及消逝。

她記得雪寶最後對她說道：「嘿，我剛想到了一樣東西，是永遠不變的，那就－－愛。」，是的，所以愛剩下來了，可除了愛，她一無所有。那些被殘留下來的愛幾乎壓垮了她，令她沉浸在無盡的悲傷和懊悔之中，白天的時候，她致力於家園的重建、她積極、投入，近乎瘋狂的執著，好讓太過疲累的身體（而不是大腦），能在夜間取得睡眠的主控權。

艾莎抿緊雙唇，她察覺到安娜的情緒有些低迷，她輕輕的用下巴抵在妹妹的額頭上，親暱的想盡自己所能的寬慰她，「那要我唱點什麼助眠嗎？」她加深了擁抱的力道，讓安娜能夠更緊密的貼合著自己，聽見她打算唱歌哄自己，安娜立刻警覺的從她的懷裡抬起了臉，在黑暗中睜大一雙又圓又亮的眼睛，「不、我，我很好，妳知道嗎，其實我真的有點累了。」她打了個呵欠，把雙手縮在胸前，調整了一下位置。

「好吧。」艾莎淡淡的回應了她，改而用手輕輕的撫摸她的長髮，然後有一下沒一下的拍撫著她的後背，到她開始昏昏欲睡的放鬆身體，在自己懷裡發出細微的鼾聲。

有點不太對勁。

艾莎說不上來，總覺得安娜的反應有點古怪。她仔細思索了一會，卻苦無頭緒，她一向在個人的自我情緒處理中，就已經耗盡了全力，安娜一直都是她的支持者，她享受著安娜的擁護、追隨和溫暖，並且試圖給出反饋，但那些大多是物質層面的、肢體接觸的，鮮少有機會深入安娜的內心，與她為此促膝長談，且安娜總是那樣的單純而堅強，勇敢又毫無保留，以致本就不善體察他人心思的艾莎，面對這細微的改變，無從捉摸。

但一般來說，她不該拒絕搖籃曲的。

艾莎覺得自己也許該去尋找一些線索，也許她能像在船隻殘骸裡那樣將房間裡的水分都給逼出來，一一檢視安娜的日常，但她隨即又感覺這個念頭實在有點太侵犯安娜的個人隱私了，她輕輕呼出了一口氣，並且敏銳的查覺到安娜皺起眉頭因此將臉埋得更緊了一些，她想她應該起身，因為她現在毫無睡意可言，而且被安娜壓著的手臂正在慢慢的失去知覺，再這樣下去她也許會不小心打擾到妹妹的睡眠。

她返來覆去的思考著該如何脫身，也許她能用魔法變出一隻假的手臂來維持現狀以方便自己抽離真正的那隻，可那似乎又太冷了……就在她瞪著雙眼慢吞吞的在黑暗中推演著這些辦法的可行性時，安娜忽然劇烈的抽動了一下身體。

艾莎緊張地低頭望去，只見安娜臉上的五官正痛苦地蜷縮在一起，她像是－－冷極了，渾身無法遏止的在打著冷顫，她把手交疊在胸口，像正經歷著無比痛苦的酷寒那樣的反覆摩娑著，緊閉的眼皮底下，眼珠不住的轉動，每一次看上去都像是幾乎要張開了雙眼，卻又都沒有，然後，發出了一聲嗚咽。

那些聲響都短促的被壓抑在喉嚨裡，她像是想說些什麼，嘴唇卻未曾真正的張開，死死的封閉著。她看上去十分的悲傷，淚水始終未能流下，但眼睛早都紅腫了，這讓艾莎手足無措，她意識到安娜很有可能是做了惡夢了，便在她的肩上拍了拍，試圖呼喚她。

「安娜、安娜，醒醒。」  
「是我，艾莎，妳做惡夢了，那只是個夢，安娜，快醒來。」


End file.
